


圣诞礼物

by Light_sweet



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_sweet/pseuds/Light_sweet
Summary: 伪现实，嘉闻，开车第一次开车比较艰难可以不喜欢，看了别骂我(╥╯^╰╥)
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	圣诞礼物

翟潇闻活了20年，从未如此羞耻过……比拍演唱会安全需知女装还要羞耻！  
临近年关，舞台多了起来，除去个别成员的日程，全员大部分时间都被关在练习室里，大冬天也累到大汗淋漓，下课就是猛吃一顿然后倒头就睡，真的没有什么时间谈情说爱。  
偏偏翟潇闻心大又懒得动，习惯性的回房跟夏之光待在一起，直到平安夜那天，某个年轻气盛精力十足的小朋友终于不乐意了。连续的高强度训练让焉栩嘉满是胶原蛋白的脸瘦了一些，好看的眉头微微皱着，嘴角也抿成一条线，周身环绕着低气压，除了偶尔从大镜子里瞥一眼翟潇闻，就没有正眼看过他。  
休息时，焉栩嘉闷不做声，坐在地上默默喝水。姚琛和张颜齐咬耳朵，“嘉嘉怎么生气了？小翟又惹他了？”张颜齐看破一切，偷偷指了指毫无自觉还在跟夏之光说话的翟潇闻：“吃醋了呗。”何洛洛和赵让两个小孩子不知道是不是也感受到环境的寒冷，笑嘻嘻地讨论动作想要让气氛活跃一点。两位操碎了心的老妈子任豪和刘也分别进攻焉栩嘉和翟潇闻，毕竟今天是平安夜嘛，讨论一下晚上的聚餐什么的。控场高手小队长周震南以及知心哥哥赵磊两人还在外分别进行自己的拍摄，完全不知道训练室里的风起云涌。  
晚上，一行人回到别墅，彩灯、麋鹿和圣诞树在黑夜中格外明显，赵让知道是刘也的布置，也哥笑的很腼腆，一行人蹦蹦跳跳，夏之光和何洛洛格外兴奋，翟潇闻终于想起了焉栩嘉，拉起他的手向前跑：“嘉嘉，嘉嘉快看！好美啊！”  
听到翟潇闻独特的苏打音，焉栩嘉心里突然软了一下，强行压下想要上扬的嘴角，右手撸掉牵着自己左手的修长手指，应了一声，哦。翟潇闻这才意识到不对，摸了摸鼻子，回头问，“怎么了嘉嘉？今天……”无奈对方的冷脸实在杀伤力太强，翟潇闻咽下后面的话，扯着焉栩嘉的袖子，默默进了大门。  
焉栩嘉把自己关进房间，明知道翟潇闻跟夏之光只是很好的玩伴，某些方面特别契合但绝对没有爱情，但是一想到那个人缠着别人说说笑笑心里就无比烦闷，好像一团棉花堵在胸口，导致呼吸不畅。赵磊还没回来，连个倾诉对象都没有，焉栩嘉决定先洗个澡冷静一下。  
彼时苹果房里翟潇闻还在问夏之光，“光光，你知道焉栩嘉今天怎么了嘛？好好的怎么就不理我了？我说错话了还是做错事了？……”夏之光回想起白天被焉栩嘉不小心飞来的眼刀，联想起团员们的只言片语，突然醒悟，那家伙闷不吭声的一定是吃醋了！虽然自己早就声明跟翟潇闻只是好朋友，但这几天小翟好像确实比较少陪着焉栩嘉来着？那个小朋友看似成熟稳重，夏之光都习惯叫他“嘉哥”，其实不过是个占有欲极强的小孩子罢了。前四年的队友经验表明，这个小朋友其实还是蛮好哄的。把这些都告诉了翟潇闻，夏之光便离开了房间去找队友打游戏。  
翟潇闻瘫在床上，扶额叹息，我可真是只猪啊。可是想到那个向来不爱表达自己感情的人竟然会吃醋，翟潇闻突然又高兴起来，急急忙忙找来还未拆封的快递盒，那是准备明天早上送给焉栩嘉的礼物。既然都这样了，今晚就送出去吧，再送个大礼好了！翟潇闻下定决心，换了身衣服，抱着礼物盒走向梨房。

翟潇闻洗漱干净，喷了香水，还是小朋友喜欢的清甜香气，把自己打扮好，然后用大大的睡袍把自己从头到脚裹起来，生怕被队友们看到自己，蹑手蹑脚走到梨房门口，敲响了房门。  
只等了一会儿，焉栩嘉打开了门，也是刚洗过澡，穿着松垮的睡衣，胸前扣子还没扣好，露出一大片白嫩的肌肤。头发还没干，水滴顺着发梢，沿着少年突出的喉结，一路流淌至胸口。刚洗过澡，焉栩嘉的脸蛋红扑扑的，像一颗将要成熟的水蜜桃，看得翟潇闻直咽口水，生怕自己一口咬上去。  
看到裹得严严实实的翟潇闻，焉栩嘉放空的眼神瞬间聚焦，闪亮得灼人，只一瞬，又暗了下去，冷冷问到，有事吗。  
“有事有事，我是来道歉…唔…送礼物的！”翟潇闻急急忙忙进了房间，顺手锁起了门，像是怕被赶出去一样，“今天是平安夜啊嘉嘉，这个送你！”翟潇闻从怀里掏出一个黑色暗纹的盒子递给焉栩嘉，看他不接，直接塞进对方怀里。  
焉栩嘉打开盒子，是一条高级定制的领带，真丝材质配上精致刺绣花纹，配套的领带夹镶了一颗蓝宝石，反面还刻有yxj三个字母，一看就是花了心思的。焉栩嘉心情好了一点，但是看对方鬼鬼祟祟的样子，一看就是有事，他挑了挑眉，“礼物我收下了，还有呢？”  
“还有还有，我把我自己送给你好不好！”翟潇闻脱下睡袍扔到地上，纵然房间里空调开的很足，翟潇闻还是打了个冷颤，手臂环绕起自己的身子。  
焉栩嘉的大脑一瞬间陷入空白，突然喉头发紧，翟潇闻竟然没穿衣服！！  
倒也不是一丝不挂，对方脑袋上顶着一对猫耳朵，还被睡袍的帽子压得有点歪，脖子上带着细细的挂着铃铛的项圈，之前裹在睡袍里没发现，现在随着主人的动作发出细碎的声响。视线往下，白皙的身躯上绑着红色绸带，绸带在胸前打了一个蝴蝶结，正好遮住两颗粉色的茱萸。纤细的腰肢上挂着什么东西，翟潇闻稍稍转身，一条猫尾巴垂在股沟之间。而身前的小闻闻也绑着粉色的蝴蝶结，此刻正微微抬起头……  
……难怪是把自己当成礼物……若隐若现比浑身赤裸更诱人好么！！  
一向自诩淡定的焉栩嘉此刻简直要疯了，对面的翟潇闻哪里是装扮成猫咪啊，简直是妖精啊！

🚕🚕🚕

“嘉嘉，你不抱抱我么？有点儿冷~”  
“小嘉嘉，我想你啦，你不想我吗？”  
“马羽佳！……唔！”  
焉栩嘉再也忍不住了，扔掉手中的礼物盒，一步跨到来人面前，堵住了对方喋喋不休的小嘴，双手环上翟潇闻单薄的肩膀和纤细的腰肢，恨不得把对方揉进自己身体里。灵巧的舌头搅动着对方的，交换着彼此的味道，双唇分开时牵扯出一丝津液，焉栩嘉又覆上对方的唇，用舌尖一点一点勾勒出翟潇闻的唇形。  
翟潇闻不甘示弱，双手攀上小男友的脖子，喘息着，朝着对方的喉结轻轻咬了上去，边啃边吮，少年人的喉结比自己的突出，仰起头时有种别样的脆弱和诱惑。翟潇闻的气息轻扫在焉栩嘉的脖颈，逗得小朋友发出低低的笑声。  
“焉栩嘉，帮我拆了吧。”  
“你让我拆我就拆啊？我就不！”  
焉栩嘉搂起翟潇闻，把对方放在自己暗色的床单上，鲜红的丝带缠绕在翟潇闻白皙的胸前，焉栩嘉恶作剧地扯紧了带子，隔着丝带看到两颗小红豆挺立起来，一只手按上去，看到身下的人儿颤抖着，身体都渐渐红了起来。  
“嘉嘉……”翟潇闻软软的声音像羽毛一样搔在焉栩嘉的心上。焉栩嘉的睡衣松松垮垮，隐约露出胸口的肌肤，翟潇闻伸手脱下对方的睡衣，双手准确抓住焉栩嘉身下那一团，隔着裤子套弄起来，感受到肉棒一点点变大、一点点挺立。  
焉栩嘉呼吸一滞，飞快脱下睡裤和内裤，没有了布料的阻隔，翟潇闻纤长的手指轻柔地抚摸着，一手揉搓两团，一手上下撸动，时不时按一下硕大的蘑菇头，渐渐感受到一股腻滑，一丝丝淫液渗出来，散发出让人脸红心跳的味道。  
翟潇闻扭动着身体，一双媚眼如丝，嗲声嗲气的求焉栩嘉，此时翟潇闻身上多余的遮挡已经没有了，只剩脖子上叮当作响的小铃铛和身下肉棒上绑着的蝴蝶结，焉栩嘉轻咬身下人儿的左乳，故意舔得啧啧作响，右手玩弄着另一只红豆，左手则是沿着对方美好流畅的背部线条一路往下，直到那个禁闭而隐秘的菊穴。  
焉栩嘉伸出一根手指，不停骚弄着翟潇闻的菊穴，剪得平整圆滑的指甲一点点深入，无奈小穴实在太紧，感受到异物更是紧紧缩起，被强行撑开后一点一点吞进焉栩嘉的手指。  
“小翟的小穴太紧了啊，是不欢迎我吗？”明明说着下流的话，焉栩嘉还一本正经板着脸，一双明亮的眸子沿着翟潇闻的脸一路看到扎着缎带的肉棒，缎带早就湿透了，紧紧绑在身下人粗长的肉棒上，淫糜而美艳，发亮的蘑菇头顶端的蝴蝶结颤抖着翩翩欲飞。焉栩嘉狠狠摸了一把翟潇闻的肉棒，用淫水作润滑，再次进攻翟潇闻的小穴，只放了两指就再也放不下了，缓缓抽插，看着身下的人随自己的动作而律动。  
“……嘉嘉……嘉嘉给我……”翟潇闻的声音像猫儿一样细软，焉栩嘉甚至在想水泥撒娇要吃的时候是不是也像这样在叫。  
“给你什么？说出来，翟潇闻。”焉栩嘉一边说着，一边手上不停，浅浅地抽插，想要让翟潇闻更加放松，打开自己。  
“嘉嘉的肉棒……啊……嗯……想要嘉嘉的肉棒进来……操我……焉栩嘉……！”翟潇闻脸都红透了，可是抵挡不住身体的快感与空虚，那根肿胀不堪又无法释放，后庭更是浅尝着焉栩嘉的指尖，企求更大和更深。  
焉栩嘉把翟潇闻翻过去趴在床上，扶稳了自己的肉棒，一下一下戳在翟潇闻的菊穴周围，就是不肯进去，翟潇闻撅起屁股撒娇，一边期待一边又隐隐担忧，焉栩嘉的肉棒相比自己的小穴实在太大，每次进入都要费好一番功夫。好在焉栩嘉实在疼人，尽力让自己放松，减小被入的疼痛。  
“我要来咯。”焉栩嘉慢慢将肉棒顶入翟潇闻微微张口的小穴，一点一点艰难推进，感受的薄嫩的肠壁温暖的包围着自己的肉棒，肉棒甚至更加涨大，焉栩嘉的一手扶着翟潇闻的腰，一手抚弄着他被绑着的肉棒，把自己完完全全顶了进去。  
翟潇闻吃痛，闷哼出声，随即被填满的酥麻感传来，加上背后人手上动作不停，舒服的感觉压过被穿透的疼痛，渐渐放松了身体，小穴把焉栩嘉的肉棒紧紧包裹着，抽动着，吮吸着。  
“啊……慢……慢一点……焉栩嘉……啊……太大了啦……”翟潇闻软软的声音被顶得支离破碎，脖子上的铃铛也在清脆地伴奏。  
焉栩嘉把翟潇闻翻回身来面对自己，将两条长腿环在自己的腰上，肉棒还停留在菊穴里，随着转身搅动，而翟潇闻的肉棒也挺得老高，被顶得一下一下地摇晃着。  
“……唔……哈……”焉栩嘉实在想吻上翟潇闻的嘴，可他的叫声又那么好听，焉栩嘉将目标转向两颗红肿的樱桃，轮流吮舔起来，身下更加用力，两人的交合处啪啪作响，泛出乳白的泡沫。翟潇闻眼泪都逼出来了，一单一双两只水汪汪的眼睛瞪着作祟的焉栩嘉，格外惹人怜爱。  
这时焉栩嘉终于舍得释放翟潇闻的欲望，扯下的肉棒上的蝴蝶结，加快冲刺的速度，终于将自己憋了好多天的白浊射在翟潇闻的菊穴里，顺着股沟缓缓流淌出来，翟潇闻也达到了高潮，颤抖着射在了焉栩嘉的身上。焉栩嘉低下头吻上翟潇闻，还没拔出来的肉棒隐隐又有抬头的趋势，翟潇闻连连求饶，自己可不比小朋友那么好的体力，焉栩嘉哼哼唧唧抱着翟潇闻去洗澡，压在浴室的墙上又做了一次，这才放过翟潇闻，安安心心的抱着对方睡觉。  
焉栩嘉睡觉喜欢腿搭着什么，翟潇闻在自然就是搭着翟潇闻，几乎把翟潇闻圈进了怀里，小小的单人床两个大个子挤作一团。迷迷糊糊中翟潇闻听到焉栩嘉的声音，“……小翟，不要离开我……”也不知是醒着还是说梦话。翟潇闻回抱着焉栩嘉回应，“嘉嘉，我绝不会离开你……”  
第二天一早，醒来的焉栩嘉盯着一屋子的狼藉发愣，想打开窗户散散屋里的淫靡气息，翟潇闻倒是一个激灵被冷空气冻醒了，摸了摸被子里一丝不挂的自己，渐渐回过神来，昨晚到底做了什么！我竟然能干出把自己打包送给焉栩嘉这种事？？真是美色误人啊误人……房间里只有自己的宽松睡袍，底裤睡衣什么都没有，待会儿怎么出去啊……  
那边焉栩嘉已经穿戴整齐，一副正人君子的样子，翟潇闻心想你昨晚可不是这样的啊。  
“我去给你拿套衣服。”焉栩嘉说着走出房间，去找夏之光拿翟潇闻的东西，翟潇闻脑袋还一团浆糊，想啊想想了半天突然反应过来，那这样儿夏之光不就知道自己光着了吗？？而他不知道的是，昨晚自己就已经被晚归的周震南看到了，周震南看到就表示姚琛也知道了，没能进门的赵磊也知道了自己在焉栩嘉的屋里，现在估计整个大别墅都知道了……  
焉栩嘉来到苹果房，敲开房门，水泥坐在门口喵喵叫，等待见色忘宠的主人归来。夏之光知道来人的意图，顶着鸡窝头和黑眼圈翻了套衣服递给焉栩嘉。房间里还有另一个人，正是被锁在梨房门外无处可去的赵磊。焉栩嘉心想糟糕，忘记磊哥了！本来就失眠又有轻微洁癖的赵磊在工作了一天回来后还被自己的亲亲舍友关在门外，还没有拿换洗的衣物，委委屈屈在翟潇闻床上躺了一宿，一宿都没睡着，此刻也是疲惫不堪，而对着明显神清气爽的焉栩嘉又发不出脾气，只说让他们收拾好了再通知自己回去。  
再回到房间，看着受气的小媳妇一样的翟潇闻，焉栩嘉可算乐了，把衣服丢给他，又狠狠亲了一口对方，等着翟潇闻起床洗漱吃早餐。  
“嘉嘉，你不生气了吧？”  
“你把床收拾了我就不生气了。”  
得嘞，翟潇闻一边吐槽还不是你弄的，一边还是简单收拾了一下焉栩嘉的房间，怎么办呢，自己的小朋友自己得宠着呀。  
“圣诞快乐。”

over.


End file.
